Hold Your Breath Tight
by katechoco
Summary: Set while Olivia's working undercover in Oregon for the FBI. Her cover's blown and things couldn't go worse for her. Will Elliot be able to do anything to save her, when he doesn't even know where she is?Rate changed to T
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is the first chapter of my new story Hold Your Breath Tight. Olivia is in Oregon, working for the FBI but when her cover is blown, things go terribly, terribly bad for her...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own them ( aahh only if I did :P) **_

"I can't do this anymore. I can't be looking over my shoulder, making sure you're okay!"

"You son of a bitch, you know that's not true!"

"I need to know you can do your job and not wait for me to come to your rescue!"

Olivia woke up panting dripping in cold sweat. She took a look at the alarm clock on the bedside as she took slow deep breaths to calm her beating heart. 4 am. She slowly rose from the bed and made her way to the kitchen to get a glass with water and once she had it she drank it while standing in the dark kitchen.

It was the third night in a row she had woken up with these words echoing in her ears. Even though a serious amount of time had gone by, to her it still felt like yesterday. The day Gitano sliced her throat and killed a kid, the day that she and Elliot had this big fall out for everyone in the precinct to hear and then she, aiming her gun at Gitano who had his held to Elliot's temple. The look in Elliot's eyes, for a moment she thought it would be the last time he ever looked at "I'm sorry" she mouthed to him, not because she was going to shoot but because she wouldn't, not in a million then she and Elliot sitting in the hospital hall.

"You and this job are about the only things that I've got anymore. I don't want to wreck that. I couldn't take it"

She let the glass fall into the sink loudly. She shouldn't allow herself to go back there. When she returned to SVU from computer crimes, she thought that it was going to be fine, that the time that had passed was enough. She couldn't be more wrong. His voice, the words that came out of his mouth those dreadful days were echoing like hammers inside her head the whole time.

That's why, when Dana made the offer for her to go to Oregon, she accepted, she needed to stop thinking about it, she needed out. And Oregon was the perfect solution. And that's where she was now, in the small house the FBI had got for her in Oregon. She had been there for almost three weeks and everything was going according to the plan, she had infiltrated the group and she was adjusting to this way of life, when three days ago, suddenly something overcame her. She went to a pay phone and dialled Elliot's number. She didn't wait long before he picked up but when she heard his voice, she couldn't bare it, she hung up without saying a word.

Until then, the Gitano days appeared every night to her sleep to haunt her thoughts. Olivia made her way back to bed but the moment her head touched the pillow she knew that sleep was not an option any longer that night. She just lay there, in the dark with her eyes open, mentally kicking herself for the hundredth time in these past three days for that one stupid phone call. Why would she do that? Wasn't Elliot the reason she had run away from New York without saying a word to anybody? True, but.. But! Olivia had missed the sound of his voice so much, she needed to hear him, even the "Stabler" he said when he picked up . it was enough.

A tear escaped from her eye but she wiped it away immediately. She was done crying for Elliot, completely done. All those feelings she had, all the thoughts of the two of them, she needed them to somehow vanish, go away for good, since nothing could ever happen

The next morning Olivia could barely keep her eyes open but she had promised T-Bone and Hope that she would meet them for coffee as they wanted her to meet a member of the group. When she arrived at the diner, the three of them were already there. Hope saw her entering and signalled her over to where they were seated. Olivia made her way through the diner and at the table she sat next to Hope and across from T-Bone and their friend with whom they were having a heated conversation at the time she arrived.

"Good morning" Olivia said and the guys turned their attention to her.

"Oh good morning Persephone" T-Bone also said with a smile "Here, let me introduce you. Persephone this is Dan Turner, Dan this is Persephone James, our latest addition, and a very dedicated one, I may add" he said enthusiastically and Hope nodded in agreement. Olivia could not help but smile, but mostly because she felt proud with the good job she had done, infiltrating the group

"Persephone huh?" Olivia turned to look at T-Bone's and Hope's friend, Dan who was looking, better, staring at Liv with a really weird look on his face.

"Yeah it's very nice to meet you" Olivia said, her smile suddenly became nervous, there was something about the way this man was staring that made her really uncomfortable, like he was scanning with his eyesevery inch of her.

"Ok so, before you came, we were talking about tomorrow's protest, the one in front of the pharmaceutical company , you and Hope will be passing flyers."

T-Bone kept going but Olivia had a hard time concentrating on what he said, for one, she was really tired due to lack of sleep and for the other, she could feel Dan's gaze fixed on her the whole time, it was really creepy but she had to act like nothing was wrong.

"This number you have reached has been disconnected, please check your number and try again."

Elliot let the phone down with a loud noise. It was something like a daily routine this past weeks, calling Olivia's number just to hear the same message, but he'd do it again anyway, like maybe would miraculously change and Olivia would pick up but of course, nothing ever changed.

"Damn it Liv" he muttered. He rose from his desk where unfinished paperwork was lying, but he couldn't concentrate right now "Where are you heading to?" Fin asked as Elliot was walking out of the precinct

"To get some air" Elliot answered without turning to look at him. Fin turned to Munch and shook his head.

"Let him man, he's worried" Munch said.

"Yeah, like we aren't"

"Yes but of course for him it's natural to be way anyway I guess we shouldn't news is good news, at least that's what they say" Munch said seeing the dark look on his partner's face.

"I really wish you're right here" Fin growled.

Olivia was going around the small house tiding up, when she heard a knock on the door. It wasn't late so she assumed that it was either T-Bone or Hope, wanting to tell her about a last minute detail for tomorrow's protest. But when she opened, she was surprised and a little frightened, to see Dan standing there, smiling.

"Dan?" she asked confused.

"Good evening Persephone, may I come in? T-Bone sent me to fill you in with some last minute details about tomorrow" He added when Olivia didn't move from the doorstep.

She hesitated for a second but then she thought that it would be suspicious of her, to not treat Dan well, who according to T-Bone was a well-respected member of the group. She moved for Dan to walk into the house and led him to the small living room.

"So what else do I need to know?" she jumped straight to the point, wanting to cut this visit short.

Dan showed no intension to speed things up. He wondered around the living room, like he was examining it. Olivia was standing in one corner with her arms crossed on her chest, waiting. Suddenly, Dan turned and looked at her with that annoying smile he had when she opened the door.

"Decent place you've got here huh? FBI really takes care of its people" He said and stared at her, his smile turning into a smirk.

Olivia froze on the spot. Inside her chest, her heart had started pounding like crazy, but she showed no evidence of any distraction outside.

"FBI? You really have it all wrong here" she laughed.

"I guess it is FBI that sent you here, they have an eye on us for some time now, but you know that already should I say Detective Olivia Benson?" his smirk became larger.

"Detective Olivia Benson? Are you high? My name is Persephone James, check my ID if you wish" her voice sounded calm, almost carefree but on the inside she was screaming. This guy knew her, knew who she was, hewasn't just taking guesses.

Dan laughed and started getting closer to her. Olivia didn't move a muscle.

"Yeah I'm sure you have an ID with that name, but honey you are Persephone James as much as I am. On the other hand." he took a piece of paper from his jacket which seemed like an old newspaper "Olivia Benson, the badass SVU Detective, now that seems more like you"

He had unfolded the paper and Olivia saw in horror her face looking at her from a newspaper article which was about a case of hers.

"Quite the crime fighter huh?" Dan's face now was inches away from hers "Who knew that NYPD had such a hot piece doing their nasty jobs" he was whispering now, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Olivia felt his breath on her neck. She pulled herself together and asked trying to sound sure and steady.

"What do you want?"

"You know Olivia. we can work this out without anybody getting hurt, as long as you cooperate"

She was now stuck against the wall beneath him, she felt his hand moving up to her breasts and she immediately put all her force and pushed him away.

"Not the right answer" he growled and made again a move towards her but Olivia was fast, she escaped from the corner she was standing in and tried to make her way to the drawer where she knew that it was her gun. She felt Dan grabbing her arm and so she turned and threw a punch across his face.

"You bitch!" he yelled but he didn't let her go.

Olivia fought to escape but his grip was very strong, she tried kicking him but he kicked her first, sending her fall head first, on the floor. Dan stood beneath her, still holding her by the arms

"Let go of me! Help!" she yelled with all her power.

"Shut up" he growled.

The next thing Olivia felt were his feet smacking her hard on the face, then, everything went black.

_**Please Review and tell me what you think :)) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you everybody for the lovely reviews :) and thank you once again SteffieDawn my BETA :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own them sadly :((**_

_"I can't do this anymore. I can't be looking over my shoulder, making sure you're okay!"_

Her head was spinning. She opened her eyes for a second but closed them right back, it was like she was on a roller coaster. She tried to move but found it hard. As she regained consciousness, she figured that the reason she couldn't move was because she was bound to a chair with what seemed like ropes around her wrists and ankles.

Olivia made an effort to slowly open her eyes again. At first her eyesight was blur but then it cleared and so she was able to see where she was. She looked around. She was in the middle of a small wooden room with only a bed and a sink. Outside the small window on the wall she could only see a forest, lines and lines of trees and nothing else. Fear rose inside of her but she tried to control it, if she wanted to survive this, she needed to keep control.

The door of the room sprang open and Dan entered with this awful smirk on his face.

"Rise and shine sweetie" he said in a sing song voice that made Olivia nauseous.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Oh just in the middle of nowhere, hope that you like it, seeing as you are such an echo-friendly person"

"Dan, let's be reasonable here. You know that they will find me and you will be in a lot of trouble. Release me and you will walk away free, nobody's going to be hurt that way." Olivia started saying in a calm voice but Dan slammed his fist on the wall. His smirk had disappeared and had given its way to an angry expression.

"They won't find you unless _I _want them to. And you are not going anywhere unless_ I _say so. I am sick of your little fucking police games, I am the one in charge here, you are going to behave otherwise you will face the consequences, am I clear?" he hissed angrily at Olivia who stood there expressionless but on the inside her anger was taking over the fear.

_"That prick" _she thought _"He thinks he can do whatever he wants and get away. I wish I wasn't bounded so I could kick his fucking ass"_

"Ok have it your way, but you are going to regret it, for that be sure" she shrugged her shoulders

Dan gave her a sarcastic smile.

"We'll see who's going to regret what, Detective" and with that he left.

* * *

Dean Porter glanced at his watch. 11:30 am. Olivia was thirty minutes late which annoyed him no end since he knew that the protest she was supposed to be at, had finished one hour ago. He knew that all went smoothly there, so there was no way that she was in any trouble with the police.

He waited for fifteen more minutes and then he left the dinner. Once inside his car, he stopped to think for a minute. Was it wise to stop by her place? He had spare keys and he really needed to know what the hell happened. His instinct told him that whatever was it, it wasn't good, Detective Benson was a professional, she would never behave like that without serious reasoning. With that thought, he turned on the car and headed to Olivia's apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile Olivia woke up from an uneasy sleep. She was still bounded to the chair and she felt like every inch of her body was aching, her head was throbbing, and she was thirsty and hungry.

"Not my lucky day" she muttered to herself.

She looked outside the window. The sun was shining in the middle of the sky and so Olivia estimated that it would be around twelve pm. The protest was over for almost two hours now. She wondered if Dan had excused her absence to the rest, she knew that at least Hope and T-Bone will be wondering why on earth she didn't show up.

The door opened and once again Dan got inside. Olivia was disappointed to see that he didn't carry any food or water.

"You were in the protest?" Olivia asked. He nodded in reply.

"Well they didn't ask where I was?"

"Oh yeah they did."

"What the hell did you tell them?" Olivia knew that there was no chance, that T-Bone and Hope would agree to what Dan had done, even if they knew the truth about who she was.

"I told them that I had no idea where you were, that when I left you last night and everything seemed normal. What you though I was going to tell the truth? No, no. T-Bone would never agree to that, he's such a prude sometimes. He would be pissed of course, but he would just say to 'out' you in public and embarrass the FBI like that, but hell no, that is not enough for me"

As he said that, he walked inside the room so as to be exactly above Olivia. He had a greedy expression on his face, Olivia felt the urge to punch him.

"Well you think that the FBI agents won't notice that I'm missing?" she hissed.

"Of course they will, and I'll be waiting for them, but until they figure out what's going on, no one will know anything. Oh it's going to be so fun!" he laughed manically.

"I'm sure it will, but if you want me to be around for the fun. I'll suggest that you'll give me some water to drink and something to eat" Olivia snapped.

Dan smirked again.

"Water yes, but food no. See, I didn't really appreciate the way you treated me last night and as a punishment, there's no food for you sweet cheeks until I say different"

He leaned on her and tried to kiss her neck but Olivia pulled away as much as she could considering she was bound. He rose again.

"Keep going like that and you'll even forget how to spell the word food"

He closed the door behind him and Olivia felt desperation rising inside of her. The agents must figure out fast what's going on, she wasn't sure of what this man was capable of, she had seen enough through her career so as to always be alert with guys like him.

* * *

Dean closed Olivia's door behind him. It hadn't took him long to search her house and to see that there was no signs of forced entry, no signs of any kind of wrestle, nothing was missing and the bed was made. It looked as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and that's what worried him the most.

He was heading to his car, when he saw a red haired woman approaching him. He knew that she belonged to the group and that Olivia was close to her.

"Hello miss" he smiled politely when she stopped in front of him.

"Are you friend of Persephone's?" she asked, her voice sounded genuinely worried.

"Yes I am, I just came in town to see her, but it seems like she's not home, do you have any idea where she might be?" he tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"No, that's why I came here, she was supposed to be with us at a protest this morning but she didn't show up, so I thought that maybe she was sick or something so I came to check on her"

"She is not inside, I was knocking for almost five minutes."

" I don't understand. Dan said that she was ok last night he left her." Hope was as if she was talking to herself so she jumped when Dean talked.

"Dan? Who's Dan? Her boyfriend or something?"

"Oh 's a member of our group, he just came here, he met Persephone yesterday but T-Bone sent him to her last night to fill her in with some last minute details for the protest"

Dean froze on the spot trying to think ..

"Well I'll try again later. maybe she's gone for a walk to the forest, she loves it as all of us do of course" Hope smiled and walk away "Have a good day sir"

"You too." Dean was abstract. As long as Hope disappeared he rushed to his car and took out his cell.

"Yeah, O'Malley? Porter here. I need you to check of someone. His name is Daniel Turner, it's urgent so can you make it fast? Yeah ok I appreciate it, bye"

He hung up and drove away from Olivia's house fast. He had a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling and if he was right, then he needed to move as quick as possible.

_**So review and tell me what you think :))**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the delay :P So here's chapter 3 SteffieDawn my BETA thanks for your help as always :))**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own them **_

Olivia tried to stretch her legs as far she could. It was almost 9 pm now, the sun had gone down some time ago and Olivia was becoming restless. Her whole body was aching like hell for being roped to the chair for so many hours. She thought that when Dan showed up, she would try to be as polite as possible and ask if he would untie her for a bit, let her lie down on the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, her wish was fulfilled. Dan showed up with a plastic bottle of water. He opened it and helped her drink a bit, seeing as her hands were tied behind her back.

"Thanks" she said and forced a small smile "I was wondering if you could untie my legs for a bit. they really hurt and I thought that maybe I could lie on the bed for a little." she waited for his response. Dan without saying anything leaned in and untied her legs. Liv let out a relieved sigh while she stretched them properly.

"Can I walk around a bit?" he nodded and helped her from the chair. She took a few steps while Dan was holding her arm. Olivia was trying to figure out why he was being so nice to her when suddenly, Dan stuck her against the wall and started kissing her on the lips. His body was crushing hers, Olivia couldn't move. He then continued by kissing her neck, her breasts. His hands were holding her hips tight.

"Get of me!" she yelled.

Dan continued kissing her breasts, when his hand moved between her legs Olivia let out a gasp, but her body reacted, her leg moved and kicked him on the thigh. He backed off with a furious expression.

"You filthy bitch!" He yelled and before Olivia was able to do anything he slammed her across the face hard, making her roll down the wall, unable to stand up because of her bounded hands. Olivia tried to kick him again from the floor but missed, and then she felt his foot connecting with stomach, he kicked her there several times, leaving her out of breath. He held her up and smacked her head against the wall. Olivia felt once again the room spinning, her head grew heavier and heavier, her eyesight went blurry.

Dan watched Olivia falling back to the floor and lying there still. He stood above her for a few moments panting, before leaving not bothering to even get her to the chair. He knew that she would be out cold like this all night.

"Sweet dreams" he said coldly before switching out the light.

* * *

Dean Porter was pacing up and down his office reading again and again the papers he was holding. Daniel for being involved in eco-terrorists groups, arrested several times in several states but there was also one more charge on one that made Dean more restless than the others. Woods had been charged for attacking and almost raping a woman but the bastard had made bail..

Dean threw the papers to the floor. He was terrified to admit that if anyone knew were Olivia Benson was that would be Daniel Turner. But he needed to be extra careful with it. he couldn't just go and arrest him without anyone having report Olivia missing and for that to happen 24 hours must past since she even considered missing. He sat on his desk knowing that the only thing he could do at the moment was wait, wait until morning, when he would go and find that Hope girl again.

At around 10 am next morning, Dean was at an open market where he knew the members of the group Olivia was were gathering, looking for Hope. He spotted her at a bench with old books and he walked to her quickly.

"Hey, we met yesterday outside Persephone's house, remember?" he asked when she turned to look at him confused.

"Oh yes. Have you heard from her?"

His heart sank a little. A bit of him wanted to believe that Hope would tell him that she saw her and she was just fine.

" have you?" Dean replied with a worried look on his face.

"I don't understand. why she would disappear like this?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I am worried about her too. Listen. You need to report her missing. I would do it but I have to go catch my flight, I am leaving for Seattle again but I'll try to come again in a few days ok?" Dean pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a number on it.

"That's my cell phone number if you learn anything call me ok?"

Hope nodded and Dean turned to his heel and left quickly. Once he was in the car he picked his phone and dialled a number

"Porter here. The girl will hopefully report her missing. Then you will come and question Turner, see what we can figure out of him, I'm sure he is involved, but we have to keep this whole thing as quiet as possible good?"

* * *

_"I need to know you can do your job and not wait for me to come to your rescue!"_

Olivia opened her eyes to see that she was still on the floor. Considering the amount of light in the room it was obviously morning so that meant that she was out all night lying on the floor. She tried to roll and almost cried of the pain that was coming from her stomach. She tried to remember what had happened and then the image of Dan kicking hard on the stomach leaving her breathless, came rushing into her mind. She knew that by now her stomach would be all different shades of purple. Then she remembered the reason Dan beat her up and felt sick but it gave her a new determination to stand up.

She slowly rose to a sitting position with her head and back against the wall and then with all her might she used the wall to stand on her feet. She succeeded but once she stood up, she almost fell back down, she was feeling dizzy and sore, she hadn't eaten anything for almost two days. She leant against the wall taking deep breaths. She slowly began to walk to the door, her hands still tied behind her back, every step she took was an effort of not falling back to the floor.

She made it to the door and with her tied hands she reached for the knob. She was surprised to feel it turning, she thought that the door would be locked. She made her way into the front room of what she figured out was a cabin inside the forest. It was a small kitchen. On the other side of the room was a door which Olivia understood that would lead out of the cabin. She went there as fast as she could and tried to open it with the same way she did for the other one. But that time she wasn't lucky, this door was locked.

"Fuck" she muttered under her breath but at this moment she noticed something in the corner of the room that almost made her cheer: a telephone.

She went to it and struggled to pick it up with her hands behind her back. It was almost an impossible task to make a call like this but she was determined. She was ready to start pressing the buttons when she froze. Who was she going to call? She didn't knew Porter's cell by heart or any other from the guys of FBI. Only one number she knew by heart.

_"I need to know you can do your job and not wait for me to come to your rescue!..."_

She shook her head to make the echoing voice go away. There was no other option. She started with great effort to press the numbers.

Elliot was leaning against the window of the precinct observing the already busy roads of Manhattan. Every now and then he would take glances at the entrance of the squad as if he was hoping that someone, a very specific someone would come inside

The sound of his cell took him violently out of his thoughts. "Stabler"

"Elliot." the sound of this voice,_ her _voice almost gave him a heart attack

"Liv? Is that you?" he said almost in disbelief

"Listen carefully Elliot because I don't have time. I need you to find Dean Porter, he's an FBI agent and works here in Oregon"

"Oregon?"

"Please don't interrupt me! Tell him that Dan Turner is keeping me in a cabin in the woods, I don't know where exactly, please will you do that?"

Her voice sounded like she was in so much agony, it ripped Elliot's heart.

"Liv yes I will. Are you ok, are you hurt?" there was a small pause.

"A bit. I've been worse" she tried to laugh.

"Damn it Liv I'll do it immediately, you hold on ok?"

"Ok, look I have to go now Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing….just call him"

" Yes Liv yes."

The line went dead. Elliot stared at the phone for only a second before he rushed into Cragen's office.

_**What will happen? Will Elliot be able to do something to save Liv? And will Liv be able to stay 'safe'...? **_

_**please leave a review, tell me what you think about the story :))**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_oook so here is chapter 4! don don :)))_**

**_SteffieDawn my BETA thank you soo much as always. :)_**

Thirty minutes later in the Federal Bureau offices of Oregon, Dean Porter put down the phone with a dark look in his eyes.

"Bastard" he hissed angrily and rushed out of his office.

They needed to act quickly but to make as little fuss as possible so as not to alert Turner. He knew that he couldn't go himself but O'Malley was already in town searching for him.

Meanwhile in the cabin, Olivia had gone back to the other room and sat in the chair, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting over her body. She also felt so dizzy from not having eaten anything or drank a proper amount of water for almost the last two days but now hope had rose inside of her. She was sure that by now, Dean Porter would be looking for her. She hoped with all her heart that they would get to Turner before he could get back here and that this fucking thing would be over soon.

Back at the1-6 Elliot was pacing in front of the telephone. The talk with Dean Porter hadn't been exactly enlightening. He had just heard everything Elliot told him and thanked him but when Elliot asked to know what on earth was going on, Porter just told him that when they find Olivia they would let them know, but that didn't satisfy Elliot and when he started saying that, the line went dead.

"Son of a bitch" he gritted inside his teeth.

It was killing him, being here and not be able to do anything when Olivia was God knows where and having, God knows what, happening to her. He couldn't, he just couldn't wait for a phone call to let him know that Olivia was ok, that wasn't enough for him, he wanted to be the one to rescue her because deep down, he felt responsible for what was happening to her

_"You and this job are about the only things that I've got anymore. I don't want to wreck that. I couldn't take it"_ he had said to her that awful day and he meant it, every single word. But Olivia had left, had left _him_, because he was a total jerk to her, _he deserved being alone_. But she didn't deserve having something happening to her because of him. She had run away because of him and now she was in danger. He had to be the one to rescue her, even if that meant that he had to go all the way up to Oregon to accomplish that.

And since he knew that FBI would be no help he had to do it on his own. He took of his cell and went to the incoming calls. He located the number from which Liv had call him earlier and rushed to the phone on his office.

"Hey Fin" he yelled "I need a trace on this phone number now"

Fin looked at him slightly confused but he did as Elliot told him and they both waited as Elliot dialled the number.

Olivia heard the front door of the cabin being opened. For a moment she thought that it was Porter or somebody else from the FBI and her heart sank when Dan got inside the room she was

"Rise and shine sweetie. I see you managed to find your way back to the chair. Did you spend all night on the floor?" He laughed.

"Yeah thanks to you" Olivia snapped.

"Be careful babe, this attitude won't help you" he said with a sing song voice "And so due to your last night behaviour, of course, there's no food for you this morning, and let me think, I'll come back in an hour and if I remember, I'll bring some water" he laughed cynically but was interrupted by the sound of the ringing phone on the other room.

Dan's smile dropped.

"What the fuck." he muttered and went to pick it up.

"Hello?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah? Johnny? Is that you?" Elliot said on the other side of the line with a southern accent.

"No you're making a mistake"

"I can't hear you! Johnny?" Elliot glanced at Fin who was trying to trace the location.

"I am not Johnny! You're wrong!" Dan yelled pissed.

"You're not Johnny?"

"No!"

"Then give me Johnny, I wanna talk to him"

"There's no Johnny here!" Dan yelled more pissed.

"Oh I see. Sorry. Have a nice day" Elliot said and hung up as long as Fin nodded to him that they had something.

"So?"

"The call's been traced back to Portland, Oregon but there's no certain location. It seems like it's coming from a forest outside Oregon, but from what I see in the map, it's a damn big forest"

"Fuck. Look Fin, we cannot waist time. I'm.I'm going to Oregon" Elliot said determined

"What now?" Fin said in disbelief.

"Yes now!"

"Are you talking nonsense Stabler, it's a six hour flight!"

"I don't care! I have to be there as soon as I can, I have to be there when they'll find her, when they'll find Liv" Elliot shouted. He had already put on his coat and making his way to the entrance of the squad.

Fin knew that there was no way in hell that he could stop him so he just watched him leaving.

On the way down the building Elliot called Porter.

"Porter its Elliot Stabler, Olivia's partner" he couldn't bring himself calling her, his ex-partner "Listen we traced back the phone she had call us to a forest outside Oregon but we cannot find an exact location. Yeah ok, yeah we'll be in touch" he said and hung up. He didn't mention his intention on going up there because he was sure that Porter would do anything to stop him.

Dan put the phone back to its place, his mind working with a hundred miles per second. Nobody ever called up here, for any reason and this phone call was just so weird and in such a perfect timing. Then he remembered that last night didn't lock the door of Olivia's room. He didn't think that it mattered since the front door was locked but he had forgotten about the fucking phone. How on earth did the bitch managed to come all the way to it and dial a number with her hands tied behind her back?

"Fucking whore" he muttered and kicked the table. He rushed inside the other room. Olivia was staring at him from the chair. He felt anger rising inside of him. He went and pulled the chair behind her and so she landed with a loud bang on the floor. He began kicking her everywhere he could find.

"You filthy whore, you think that you can play me huh?" he yelled while he kept on kicking her harder.

Olivia tried to hold her breath and not to scream but after a while it was inevitable. A loud cry escaped her lips when she felt his foot connecting with her ribs, followed by a crack, meaning that they broke

"Stop! Stop! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Shut up! Shut up you lying bitch" he bent over her and started slapping her across the face. Olivia was yelling and screaming, she even tried to kick him but failed.

"You used the phone, do not deny it!" He screamed while his hand connected with her cheek one more time.

"I. didn'.could.I?" Olivia was struggling hard to speak. The pain on her ribs was just to strong.

Dan didn't answer, he grabbed a handful of her hair and lifted her up, only to throw her against the wall. Olivia gasped when for a moment everything was a blur and she was seeing stars. She kneeled against the wall as her feet were not able to support her weight.

Right when she was about to catch her breath he grabbed her again and punched her across the face. She felt blood in her mouth and she spat it out.

"You prick..why are you so sure that I used the phone?" she managed to say

"I know it that you did! Who did you call? Your FBI palls? Cause if you did, then they don't give a damn about you, seeing as they haven't found you yet bitch!"

Olivia didn't answer. She was too tired and in so much pain for her to be able to form any words anymore, but she couldn't help but think that this bastard might be a bit right. it had been hours since she made Elliot that call. what had happened since then? Could it possibly be that Elliot had just...ignored the call?

_"Don't be so stupid, he would never, ever do that, not in a million years." _a voice inside her told her strictly

But Olivia's silence made Dan even more furious with her, if possible, and so he picked up the chair and threw it at her with all his force, causing her to cry from the pain the heavy chair delivered in her already, injured body. He stayed there watching her a few minute as she struggled to catch her breath lying on the floor and then he left, leaving her like that, just like last night. But this time, he made sure that her door was locked.

Olivia tried very hard to stay conscious. She wasn't planning to stay lying like that on the floor like some kind of broken toy Dan had threw there. With all the might that has been left on her, she dragged her injured body across the floor so as to get to the bed, it was the least comfort she could provide to herself. Biting her lips so as not to yell from the pain the movement was causing, she rose to her feet and with great effort, Olivia thrown herself above the sheets of the small bed. Her hands where still tied against her back, so she lay on her side, trying to find a comfy position, if that was even possible. Once she was kind of settled, Olivia took some deep breaths to clear her mind but slowly she surrendered to sweet darkness.

_"I wish I didn't... "_

_"Didn't what... didn't care so much? Elliot that's what makes you a good partner"_

_"She made me turn away. "_

_"How? How did she make you do anything?"_

Elliot's eyes drifted open. He looked around him. Most of the other passengers of the plane were asleep but he wondered how he was able to sleep too, his tension and stress was just too much. He figured that he was out for only fifteen minutes, but they were enough to make him see again this upsetting conversation he had a while ago, after the Gitano case, with Huang. He couldn't or much more accurate was that he didn't want to understand why this conversation had come to stick in his mind at this time. He had started having dreams about the Gitano case after Liv left for what now seemed like Oregon.

The lights on the plane lowered. Elliot closed again his eyes.

_"If that sniper hadn't beaten you to it... I know you would have taken that shot, Olivia"_

_"No, I wouldn't have. Did you really expect me to? Did you really expect me to cause your death? What about your kids?"_

_"I don't know. I just couldn't get that boy out of my head."_

He felt his forehead sweating.

_" What about me?" _ Olivia's soft voice filled his head

_"Look, we both chose each other over the job. We can never let that happen again. Otherwise... we can't be partners."_

_"I can't believe you're saying that."_

_"Look, you and this job are about the only things that I've got anymore. I don't want to wreck that. I couldn't take it_."

Elliot opened his eyes again. He felt tears streaming down his face. He had wrecked that, he had lost her and it had torn him apart. But now he had a chance to make things right, he had a chance and he didn't intend to blew it, he would take Olivia back once and for all.

**_What will happen? Will they get to Olivia on time? Stay tuned cause on the next chapter things are about to heat up...literally! _**

**_Do not forget to review,tell me what you think will happen? The next chapter will be on...fire...whatever that means :PPP_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so here is the next chapter... i have to say that this story will be over in about 3 chapters, because it will be in a place that just feels right to end it. :)**_

_**SteffeiDawn thank you as always :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU **_

"But he said that the call was coming from that forest!"

"That doesn't mean anything, we didn't trace the call ourselves, we can't be sure about his credibility!"

Dean was chasing his boss, agent Burke down the hall of the bureau's offices. Everyone was turning to look at them, seeing as they were in the middle of a heated discussion. Dean accelerated his walk rhythm and blocked his boss's way. Agent Burke stopped walking and shot a very angry look towards him.

"We are going to do everything we can to find her, but I won't send officers on what for all we know is a goose chase!"

"Detective Stabler is a decorated police officer whose only concern is his ex-partner, we have to trust him, this might be our only chance to find detective Benson!"

"Porter, this conversation is over, bring up this issue once more and you will have bigger issues to worry about" Burke spat and disappeared into his office.

Dean stormed angrily to the exit. He knew that what Elliot was telling him was the truth and he knew that there was only one way to find out where Olivia was.

* * *

In the meantime, Elliot was coming out from the airport in Oregon. He took of his phone and stared at it for a moment. He had decided on the plane that the only way to find Olivia was to team up with Dean Porter so that's why he was going to call him, letting him know that he was here, in Oregon. As the phone began to ring, he hoped that maybe Dean would tell him that they found her and she was just fine. But as soon as Porter picked up, Elliot could understand from his voice that something was really wrong.

"Porter its Stabler. Listen I am in Oregon. What? Yeah, I'll be there" Elliot hung up and looked down at the phone confused. Porter had just told him that they needed to meet immediately. He didn't even question him for coming here, he almost sound relieved to know that he came.

Elliot raised his hand and hailed a taxi. When he went inside one, he gave the taxi driver the address in which Porter wanted them to meet.

Twenty minutes later he was opening the door of a small dinner. A man with dark hair spotted him from a corner and waved at him. Elliot approached him. The man stood up and raised his hand towards Elliot

"Special agent Dean Porter. Good to meet you detective Stabler"

"So FBI already did a background check on me" Elliot chuckled as he was shaking Dean's hand.

"So things here aren't good detective. My boss refuses to take your lead on the traced phone call, says we didn't have anything to do with it so we don't use it" Dean said as soon as they sat down.

"What the hell are they doing, playing with Olivia's life?" Elliot growled.

"How did she sound on the phone?"

"Tired and a bit afraid for sure. she also said but didn't get into details, that she was hurt. If the son of a bitch had touched her…" he spat. Dean stared at him, as anger was glowing into his blue eyes.

"You really care about her? Even if she is your ex-partner"

"She's my best friend. She's…if anything happens to her…" he buried his face into his hands. Dean didn't ask anything else, he saw that clearly was something more there that was going on beyond friendship.

"What we have to do now, is talk to the guys from the group Olivia was in. We have already spoken to some of them , but we haven't found yet the ones that she was close to."

Elliot walked into the store that Hope was working. Dean was waiting in the car, he didn't want Hope to find out that who he really was, unless it was totally necessary.

"Are you Hope?" Elliot asked. The woman raised her head and nodded.

"I am a friend of Persephone's. She called me a while ago and told me that Dan Turner abducted her"

Hope gasped.

"What? No, that can't be true! Why would Dan do such a thing? It's crazy."

"Do you know Dan well?"

"No. he's mostly T-Bone's friend and a member of the group for many years but he travels a lot, gathering information. why? Why would he do that, why to barely knew her" Hope seemed confused.

"Do you know if Dan has a place in the woods?"

"Yeah, actually he does.T-Bone and I go there sometimes alone." Hope blushed.

Elliot's heart was pounding like crazy.

"Can you lead me there? I have a car"

"Of course"

Elliot rushed out of the store and Hope followed him. They got into the car Dean was waiting.

"Oh you're back! So you know each other?" Hope said surprised.

"Let's just say that we are friends" Dean said turning on the machine of the car.

"Well Persephone certainly knows how to choose them" Hope giggled.

While the car was taking off, a man inside the store, took out his phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Dan? It's Charlie. A weird guy was here asking Hope about you and if you have a cabin in the woods. I think they're coming there now. Yeah.. for you man" Charlie hung up with a stupid smile on his face, happy that he'd done a favor to the man he so foolishly worshipped.

* * *

Meanwhile Dan put his cell down and kicked a chair in front of him hard. Olivia's eyes opened immediately to the sound of the chair falling on the floor. She was lying on the bed where she had passed out several hours ago and she knew straight away that she was in a vulnerable position against Dan's rage. She tried to rise up but it was difficult, her hands were still tied behind her back. The moment she managed to lift her body in a sitting position, Dan entered the room, rage and hatred written all over his face.

The look on his face gave Olivia more determination, and so she rose totally from the bed. For a second they stood there, looking at each other. Then Dan spoke, his voice almost a whisper.

"It took them long enough, but now they're coming for you. But I won't give them the pleasure, no no, when they come here they won't find a thing…" he took of something from his pocket, which Olivia recognized as a lighter. She panicked.

"Literally a thing..." Dan turned on the lighter and smirked. Without a second thought Olivia run on him and kicked him hard, her foot connecting with the hand that held the lighter. She caught him by surprise so the lighter escaped his hand and flew across the room.

"Bitch!" Dan yelled. Before he was able to make another move, Olivia kicked him again, this time aimed for between his legs. Her foot met its target and Dan grasped and doubled in pain. Olivia ran past him to the spot that the lighter had landed. She picked it up and turned around in time to see Dan punching her across the face, sending her flying to the window which broke sending little pieces of glass everywhere.

Olivia cried from the pain, she felt her hand bleeding but also she felt a big remain of glass beneath it. As Dan approached her again, she started moving fast her tied hands up and down against the glass, trying to cut the rope that held them together. When Dan was close enough, she kicked him again, hitting him right in the stomach and he doubled over again, giving Olivia time to break completely free from the rope.

Her hands were bleeding badly but she didn't care, she tried to make a run for the door but Dan threw himself to her. They both fell on the floor, fighting for the lighter. But Olivia's already too damaged and bruised body couldn't handle the weight of Dan crashing onto her so he took the lighter out of her hands after a few seconds.

Olivia could only watch him turning on the lighter and setting the wooden floor on fire.

"No!" She yelled desperately.

Dan laughed manically as he stood up. Olivia tried to rise too but Dan kicked her away. The fire was expanding rapidly, after all, the entire cabin was made of wood. Soon half the floor was on fire and the bed too. Smoke was starting to fill up the room, making it almost impossible for Olivia to breathe or to see. That's why she didn't saw Dan approaching her with a big piece of broken glass. She only felt a second later the glass stabbing her across the stomach, once, twice. She tried to yell but nothing came out, the pain was just too much. She pressed her trembling hands across the wounds.

"For good measure. It was nice meeting you Detective" she heard Dan whispering to her ear. She couldn't move, she just lay there as she watched him getting out of the room. She felt the heat of the fire in her neck, and she knew that the end was near, there was nothing she could do to stop it, she didn't have any strength left inside her.

Olivia closed her eyes as tears started running down her heated cheeks. Her mind flew to Elliot, if she was going to die, she wanted to go with his thought, with the image of him filling her, his piercing blue eyes, his smile. She pictured herself standing in front of him and telling him how much she loved him and he smiled and said that he loved her too. Their heads would lean close and they would share a loving kiss.

Olivia was breathing hard now, smoke had filled her lungs. Darkness was coming once again…

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence_

Olivia welcomed it this time…It felt comforting….

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence_

Her vision blurred and once again Elliot came to her mind.

"Forgive me" she whispered to him "For leaving you"

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dared_

_Disturb the sound of silence_

Her hands relaxed around her wounds. They didn't hurt anymore, she didn't feel any pain in her body, in fact, she was feeling lighter than ever…

_"Fools", said I, "You do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows_

_Hear my words that I might teach you_

_Take my arms that I might reach you"_

_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed_

_In the wells of silence_

She heard a bang on the door and someone coming in, coughing.

"Liv?" she heard his voice like from a dream and then she saw him, kneeling above her.

"Forgive me. For leaving you" she whispered once again. She looked into his blue eyes one last time and then she welcomed the comfort of darkness.

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god they made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming_

_And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls"_

_And whispered in the sounds of silence…_

**_Review, the more the reviews the faster the next chapter will be up :)_**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So this story is coming to an end... the next chapter will be the last one :) It might be a small story but I thought that here is where I wanna leave things with that one!**_

_**Oh and also I am so stupid, I forgot to mention that on the last chapter, the words in italics on the last scene is a great GREAT song called "The Sound Of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel. I totally love it and I though it fitted so... :)**_

_**SteffieDawn thanks again for BETAing this for me :)**_

_"It is right after the corner" Hope said._

_"What the that smoke?" Dean said as they approached a small wooden cabin._

_Elliot turned his head and saw smoke coming out from a window on the back of the cabin. Without a second thought he got out of the car and run towards the small house. Suddenly the front door burst open and a man came out. When he saw Elliot he run up to him and try to punch him but Elliot was faster, his hand connected with the guy's jaw who fell on the ground moaning. Elliot saw Dean rushing behind him, picking him up. He didn't stay longer. He ran inside the cabin. The room was empty but smoke was coming down from a door on the back of it. Without wasting any second Elliot run towards it and broke it down. The room he entered was burning and was filled with smoke, making it for him hard to see._

_"Liv?" he said coughing._

_Suddenly he saw her. She was lying on a corner where the fire hadn't come to yet, with blood all over her. He rushed to her side._

_Her eyes drifted open._

_"Forgive me. For leaving you" she managed to whisper and then she closed her eyes again, lying still_

_Elliot scooped her up on his arms and rushed outside the cabin coughing._

_Sirens were echoing from far away. Elliot placed Olivia's lifeless body on the ground. She was hardly breathing._

_"Oh God! What happened to her?" he heard Hope yelling_

_He embraced her body, holding her tight against him._

_"Hold on Liv, hold on baby." he muttered._

_"Don't die on me Liv. don't you dare die on me."_

* * *

"Don't die on me Liv. don't you dare die on me."

Elliot was pacing up and down the hospital hall muttering to himself. Two hours had passed since they had arrived to the hospital and Olivia was rushed into surgery. Two hours now Elliot hadn't stop pacing up and down this hospital hall, waiting for someone to give him some news about her, but no one had come yet. Dean had gone with Dan to the federal offices but Hope had stuck around to the hospital with Elliot. Right now she had gone to bring some coffee.

Elliot stopped pacing and leaned against a wall closing his eyes. Immediately the image of Olivia lying down to the floor, barely breathing came to his mind. He could still hear her voice echoing through his head, the words she had whispered to him.

_"Forgive me. For leaving you"_

Elliot's eyes drifted open. No. Olivia wasn't going anywhere. He had found her and he would make sure that he would never lose her again. Never.

"Hey" Hope's arrival brought him back to reality

"So any news yet?" she said as she handed him a cup of hot coffee

"No. listen you don't have to wait here, go home, get some rest and I'll call you as soon as I have news ok?"

But Hope shook her head.

"I am not leaving. I really care about her, she's been a very good friend to me, even if I know her so little. and also I still haven't figure out what's this all about"

Elliot shrugged.

"I guess I am not the right person to explain you. I haven't figured out everything either"

"But you know a lot more than I do. Like why you called her Liv or Olivia. Isn't her name Persephone?" Hope seemed curious and Elliot thought she'd know sooner or later so he decided to tell her the truth.

"Her real name is Olivia Benson, she is a detective for NYPD, she used to work sex crimes with me, and she was here undercover for the FBI"

"What? She was a cop? I would have never thought. I mean she seemed so nice!" Hope was startled.

Elliot let out a small laugh.

"She definitely is nice. and she was just doing her job here. I know you think she tricked you but it was just her job."

Hope sighed.

"I know...I know. I just didn't see that coming. And I guess that's why Dan took her. he must have figured it out. But that's just not the way to deal with it! He should have told us."

" I think that maybe you don't know him as well as you thought. what this guy did to her. he wanted to burn her alive. If we hadn't arrived on time...God...I don't want to even think about what would happen." He rubbed his head with is hand, trying to make this thought go away.

Hope placed her hand in his shoulder and smiled at him.

"You really care about her don't you? I could see it in you r eyes from the first moment you came into the store and asked about her. It was written all over your face, your agony, your concern, your..love" she said softly. Elliot pulled his face from his hands and looked at her

"Is that obvious huh? Yes. I do. I love her goddammit, and if anything happens to her..." a tear streamed down his face.

"Hey, don't think like that...she is strong...she will be just fine." Elliot nodded, wishing with all his heart that she was right.

One more hour passed and Elliot hadn't move from the wall he was leaning on. Hope was sitting on a plastic chair opposite to him, holding the now empty coffee cup to her hand. Suddenly a doctor approached them. The moment he saw her, Elliot rose from the wall. Hope sat up as well.

"You're the ones who came with Detective Benson right?"

"Yes. How is she doctor? Is she going to be ok?" Elliot's voice couldn't have sounded more painful.

"She is not in danger anymore, she is going to be ok" the doctor smiled. Elliot let out a deep breath and smiled, for the first time the last three hours. Hope squeezed his hand.

"I told you" she said smiling too. Elliot turned again to the doctor.

"So what exactly happened to her doctor?"

The doctor wore a serious look.

"Detective Benson's bruises indicate that she was abused. She was punched and kicked several times. Her head trauma indicates that she was also slammed against something several times also. Except from the bruises, she also has some broken ribs. There is of course the stabbing, two deep stab wounds in her abdomen that caused severe blood loss. On top of all that, the smoke she inhaled filled her lungs added to her already impaired condition but she is a tough woman, a fighter really."

Elliot's eyes had gone huge the whole time the doctor was speaking

_"Are you ok, are you hurt?"_

_"A bit. I've been worse"_ _she tried to laugh._

"Damn it Liv" he muttered under his breath

"Elliot?" Hope's voice brought him back to reality

"This asshole used her as a punching bag. I..I'm gonna." he growled "Doctor she wasn't...was she?" he couldn't even think of the word

"No Detective Benson wasn't raped" Elliot felt relieved for a moment but the anger came rushing back. At this moment all he needed was to see this guy suffer a slow, painful death, but he didn't verbalize this thought.

"Can we see her?" he asked instead

"Right now she asleep. She is really exhausted. Her body needs time to heel. I will let you know when she wakes up" The doctor said and begun walking away but Elliot stopped her.

"Wait. Can I wait in her room till she wakes?"

The doctor smiled seeing the expectation on his face.

"Of course, her room is down the hall, number 508"

Elliot turned to Hope who smiled.

"Go. Let me know when she's awake. I want to talk to her"

"You're not mad at her?"

"How can I be after what she's been through? No." she shook her head negatively. "Whatever she's done, she didn't deserve this. Now go, be there when she wakes up" Hope said and walked away and Elliot rushed immediately to Olivia's room.

When he reached it, he stood for a moment at the door, looking at her lying on the hospital bed, pale and still. It was killing him on the inside, thinking what the last days must have been for her and what might have happened if he had found her, even minutes later than he did.

He went inside and sat on a chair beside her bed. He looked at her chest raising and falling peacefully while she was sleeping. Elliot couldn't take his eyes off her. He gently placed his hand above hers, which was resting on her side. She was there now, with him, and he would never let her go again.

* * *

_"It took them long enough, but now they're coming for you. But I won't give them the pleasure, no no, when they come here they won't find a thing."_

"_No!"_

_Fire everywhere. her eyes were tearing up from the smoke, she was coughing and she couldn't see a thing. And then, she felt it, the sharp glass, the excruciating pain in her abdomen, and she knew it, she knew it that this was the end._

_"For good measure. It was nice meeting you Detective"_

_She just lied there waiting with her eyes closed, blurred thoughts and images crossing her mind, but only one was clear: Elliot._

_She opened her eyes and he was there, looking at her._

_"Forgive me. For leaving you"_

_She closed her eyes again._

She opened her eyes. Everything was dark and the only sound was a soft beeping, but she wasn't able to trace its source. And then she felt it, a hand above her hand, and she knew it that it was his hand and then she turned her face and saw his figure in the dark, she thought she would never see him again, but then, what if all was just a dream?

But then she felt Elliot moving, his hand grew tight around hers and she understood that she was safe now. She let out a deep sigh but it turned into a cough. Elliot rose instantly from his chair

"Liv?"

"El?" she had stopped coughing "Where am I?"

Elliot kneeled above her, squeezing her hand.

"At the hospital Liv, its ok now, everything's fine, you're going to be fine."

Olivia sat up on her bed. The room was too dark to see Elliot properly and it scared her, she wanted to be able to see him clearly, to make sure that this was indeed real.

"Can you turn on a light? I can't see a thing" she said.

She felt him searching for something, and then light came into the room and Olivia was finally able to see Elliot after so much time. He was looking at her with a worried and yet relieved expression. They stared at each other for some moments, like they were trying to make up for all the lost time they were so far apart. Finally Elliot spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

"I won't lie, I've been better" she managed to crack a smile.

"Olivia. The doctor told us what happened...how he beat you up."

Olivia's smile vanished.

"Yes this bastard made every effort possible to break me, intimidate me, but the pain from that it's just it will go away eventually.. I am anything but scared of him. Please tell me he didn't escape."

"No, we snatched him as he was exiting the house. He's with Dean down at their offices now"

"Good to now" she said hastily.

Elliot let out a laugh.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"You haven't changed a bit, haven't you? Even after being kidnapped like this."

"Elliot please. A sick asshole isn't going to scare me. Other things scare me to death..." she said staring at his blue eyes.

"Me too Liv...thinking I would never see you again.I've never been so scared in my life." his voice was soft now, he had stopped laughing.

"We screwed up" she said, letting out a sigh.

"No Liv, _I _screwed up. I drove you away, with my crappy attitude, when all I wanted was to be with you." he rubbed the back of her hand slowly and Olivia realized that he hadn't let it go even when he opened the light.

"Only with you" he continued and then he brought her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Elliot." she whispered. She was so overwhelmed, she didn't know what to say.

"Listen to me" Elliot was thinking what he'd said to her while he waited for her to wake up.

"What happened all this time before with Gitano... I screwed up, I never should have said those things to you, I never should have said that we couldn't be partners, but all I was trying to do was to protect you, I couldn't bare losing you, because of something that might be my fault. But then I drove you away, you left and I didn't know where on earth were you, if you were alright. I was calling your number every day, even though I knew you wouldn't answer, I was glancing at the door of the squad every five minutes, thinking that you would walk in.. And then you called, God my heart almost stopped when I heard your voice...and you told me that you were kidnapped, I went crazy. I was blaming myself, if I hadn't made you go away you would be safe." tears were running down his face.

" don't blame yourself for what happened because of course it wasn't your fault. You didn't make me leave, it was my decision, I thought it was the only way to deal with everything, to deal with the fact that I couldn't have you. but I was wrong, I should have stayed I should have tried." she couldn't hold back her tears too now "I love you Elliot, always had and always will. Telling you that it's probably the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, but that's it, no more lies, no more secrets no more hiding. I love you" Her voice was now determined.

Elliot lifted his head and looked at her. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were filled with love

"God Liv, I love you too, more than words can describe. and I don't want to lose you ever again" He bent slowly so as their heads were only inches apart.

"Good because I'm not going anywhere" she whispered and then she kissed him and he kissed her back. This kiss was nothing like they've experienced before, it was deep and passionate but most of all it was the beginning of a beautiful and loving relationship.

"The only thing that I want now is to go home... with you" Olivia said when they broke off from the kiss. She leaned on Elliot's shoulder

"Take me home Elliot" She whispered in his ear

_**Next... The Last chapter... we find out what will happen eventually... Will Olivia and Elliot have their happily ever after? Review and tell me what you think :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so I know it's been long, but I was really so preoccupied with college. Now college will be out in about a week-finally!- **_

_**So here is the final chapter of this story. But you should make sure to stick around cause I had some other stories, yes stories not story :P, coming! I'd like to thank you all for sticking with that story and I hope that you enjoyed it =D**_

He parked in front of her building. He turned to look at her only to find her sound asleep. He smiled and went out of the car. He opened her door and scooped her up to his arms. She stirred a little but kept sleeping.

He carried her up to her apartment and with one hand, carefully maneuvered the key to the lock, the key she herself had given him so long ago.

He opened the door and made his way inside of the apartment, and to the bedroom where he laid her gently down to the bed. He paused for a moment to look at her.

She had spent the last four days back at the hospital in Oregon, and although she knew it couldn't be done otherwise, she was eager to go back to New York and eventually, at her home.

Even though she had put on a brave face for everyone to see and believe, and she had gone on convincing pretty much everyone, including and mostly, herself, that she was just fine, the nights had came to contradict her. She had in more than one occasions awaken by nightmares that started with the cabin and Dan's smugly grin and ended with her lying between huge flames, unable to move.

She finally had to admit to herself that the whole ordeal had affected her much more than she would like to. But the fact that she had managed to cheat on death for yet once more and had ended up with something so good like her relationship with Elliot, helped her starting to make amends meet with everything, and looking forward to go back home and finally go on with her life.

So when Olivia opened her eyes and realized that she was at her home, back at her own bed, with none other than Elliot sleeping by her side, his one arm rested on her waist, she couldn't help but smile wide.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

_One Year Later_

"Come on Liv, you're almost there, just push!"

" Oh God, I can't, I'm so tired!"

Olivia's head fell back to the pillow and Elliot reached and kissed her sweaty forehead

"You're doing great Liv, just a few more pushes and he's going to be here" he reassured her. She gave him a desperate look.

" You don't know how much I hate you right now" she said as another contraction hit her and begun pushing again

"The head's crowning, come on Olivia you're doing great" the doctor said

Olivia let out a groan, and pushed again, almost crushing Elliot's hand into her own.

"The shoulder's are out, one last big push!"

She tried to forget the pain that she was into and concentrated with all her might. She closed her eyes and pushed harder than ever. Suddenly a cry filled the room and Olivia opened her eyes to see the doctor holding her newborn son.

" He's so perfect" she said her voice trailing with emotion. Elliot leaned and kissed her cheek

"You did great Liv" he mumbled

" No. WE did great" she corrected him as the nurse handed her the baby. She held him close to her chest and Elliot hugged her shoulders

" Hello there, Eric John Stabler" she cooed at the sleeping baby.

As Olivia laid there, with her son and Elliot, she held her breath tight for a moment, thinking of all the amazing things that awaited them, and just then, she knew that she had everything she could ever ask for, she was finally complete.

_**THE END**_

_**I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought about the end, I know it wasn't earth-shattering or anything, but for me it suited the story, after everything that happened Olivia and Elliot get some peace and happiness :)**_

_**Also don't forget to stick around for the other stories that are coming, and I promise, they won't disappoint you ;) xoxo Kat **_


End file.
